The Paradox Theory
by I love creepy things
Summary: It is 50 years after the battle at Cross Academy and peace between humans and vampires is strong. Ayame is the fifteen year old daughter of Kaien Cross and Hitoshi is a Pureblood that Kaien entrusted to watch his daughter. So what happens when the two visit the ruins of Cross Academy only to be sent back in time 50 years? Mystery and horror as well


I did not copy write this. I own AidoRockz and moved a copy here to give readers something to read. I also lost interest in Naruto for now; sorry

* * *

Fifty years. That is now long it had been since the battle at Cross Academy. The once great school built for human and vampire alike now stood in rubble as if to remind people of what happened. Only the Moon Dorms took most of the damage during the war but, what _was destroyed_ of the school and Sun Dorms was never fixed. Instead the school was simply moved with the help of the rich vampires that fought for peace with humans.

In the past fifty years things had changed a lot. Kaname and Yuki, who had been awakened as a Pureblood, were now the rulers of the vampire world and had twins; a girl name Juri and a boy named Ichiru. Takuma was the new head of his family's company and Vice president of the new vampire council. Hanabusa Aido had become a doctor that treated both human and vampire alike. Ruka, who -in time- fell in love with Akatsuki, opened an orphanage with her husband; Ruka dealt with the vampire kids while Akatsuki, who was kinder, dealt with the human kids.

Senri and Rima still modelled but had to stop after ten years. The two vampires had stopped ageing and they didn't want to give away the reason why. So instead they had become actors, playing characters that were similar to themselves. As for Zero Kiryu, he was still alive and kicking. He and Kaname had finally made peace between the two of them, though it was mostly for Yuki's sake. With the new blood tablets involving Kuran blood, Zero was able to delay his fall to a Level-E. Knowing he never had a chance with Yuki he considered her more of a sister figure and fell in love with another former human like him. A couple years later he had a Common vampire -a Level-C- son that had the power to control plants.

Even though most vampires continued to hide their existence from most humans peace between the two species was getting stronger. More and more vampires began marrying humans. The humans slowly became less scared. A lot of vampires even began to attend human schools; at least the ones that could tolerate the sun. Humans also began to attend night schools and so on. Even vampire hunters, who had once thought killing vampires was not a crime, began trusting them more. One vampire hunter, or rather former vampire hunter, even married a Aristocrat vampire; which revolved into a daughter.

Ayame Cross was the teenaged daughter of Kaien Cross. She had been born fifteen years ago after her father fell in love with a Aristocrat name Arisu. Ayame resembled her father more than she did her mother. She had her father's straw colored hair and usually kept it in a pony tail like he did. She had the same face shape, along with the same nose and mouth. The only thing Ayame had gotten from her mother was her green eyes and her hair was far more wavy then her father's. Ayame had a mix of her parent's personality which was a mix of seriousness, calmness, impatiences, childishness, anger and kindness.

Ayame loved her parents very much. She understood very well that she was born both a hunter and a vampire. As a hunter Ayame refused to get into the actual business but allowed her father to teach her how to fight. As a vampire Ayame stuck to the newer and improved tablets; which were made using Kuran blood. She didn't ever bite humans and didn't like the thought of drinking human blood. Once in a while, if it was ever offered to her, then Ayame would drink from another vampire.

Ayame never resented the fact that she was a half breed, -though she was far more vampire than human considering her father's vampiric blood.- She had loved both of her parents dearly and was proud to be who she was. However there was one thing that really pissed her off. Being the daughter of Kaien Cross had made Ayame a bit famous to both vampires and vampire hunters. This wasn't because her father had once been a merciless vampire hunter but because her father was what hunter and vampires alike called _A vampire without fangs_.

This is not copy write. I own AidoRockz and decided to post a copy here. I also want to mention I am very sorry but I lost interest in Naruto and don't know when I will get interested again

* * *

From what Ayame could get from her father, Kaien had a twin. However, like what happens to most hunters that had twins, he ate his while still in the womb. It made Kaien faster, stronger and even smarter. In a sense it really did make him a vampire without fangs -or the need to drink blood.- Ayame had once questioned her father if she had a twin she ate but Kaien wouldn't give her a straight answer and only replied that she had a kind heart and wouldn't harm a fly. So she hated when people made comments on such or out right asked her if she was the next vampire without fangs.

There was just one other thing Ayame hated more than anything else. When she was nine years old Ayame's mother was murdered by the Pureblood Sara Shirabuki. It was horrible to lose a parent at such a young age to anyone but Ayame took it really hard. She had been in the same room when Sara sliced off Arisu's head. If that wasn't the worst part Sara had then smiled at a watching Ayame and told her this is what happened when people stole from her.

Even to this day Ayame didn't know what Sara meant. Neither did Kaien when his daughter told him what she witnessed. Sara was a rather young Pureblood, not even a hundred years old and just a few years older than Kaname. In most people's eyes she was a hot headed young girl that acts out if she doesn't get her way. Ayame heard that Sara had lost her parents to suicide but she felt no pity for the Pureblood. She could understand the pain of the loss of a parent but Ayame wouldn't kill others because of it.

That was six years ago. A lot had happened in those past six years. Kaien began to get loaded with tons of work, school wise and from the hunters association. Because Ayame wasn't a normal child he couldn't hire a normal babysitter. He'd ask Yuki and Kaname to watch Ayame, that is if they weren't busy with the vampire council. Luckily Kaien had recently made friends with the Hanadagi family, who had a young son of their own, a few years older than Ayama. They agreed to watch the young half breed child as it gained their son a play mate. As from then the half breed and the Pureblood could not be separated.

Hitoshi was the name of the young Pureblood that Ayame had bonded with. The two, despite being from different worlds, were the best of friends. Every time her father had to go away for a long period of time Ayame would always stay with Hitoshi. Even when Hitoshi moved out of his family home -when he was sixteen-, Ayame would spend her time with him. The two were such good friends that Ayame allowed Hitoshi to drink from her every now and then and vis-versa. Not everyone agreed of their relationship, obviously because Hitoshi was a Pureblood prince, but the two never let that get them down. They were the best of friends and nothing was going to slit them apart.


End file.
